Happy Endings
by RavenclawPrincess1224
Summary: A series of one shots about various couples. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's my new story! It's going to start with Harry's generation, and I might add some NextGen and Marauder era.

Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me!

-McKenzie

Disclaimer: My pet unicorn tells me that I own Harry Potter, but he's lying. The nargles have gotten to him, you see.

**Harry/Ginny: New Start**

Harry woke up on the morning of May 3rd, 1998. He was puzzled for a moment. Wasn't he supposed to be in the woods somewhere, looking for horcruxes? The events of the last few days came rushing back to him in a bombardment. How could he have possibly forgotten? Because of him, so many were dead: Colin, Snape, Tonks, Remus, Fred… All because he chose to fight Voldemort.

Harry sat up and cried. He cried for baby Teddy, who would never know his parents. He cried for Severus Snape, who had never stopped fighting for right. He cried for everybody who had lost a family or friends during the war. Harry stopped being strong and let his emotions control him.

He stayed in this emotional state for quite some time. He knew that he would have to face the others. He left his bed and got ready to go down to the Great Hall, smiling when he saw Ron and Hermione had already awoken, and had left a note telling their whereabouts. It was a habit. In the woods, they would always leave each other notes, listing where they were and how long they would be gone. You could never be too careful.

Harry meandered down the sweeping staircase, stopping at the bottom to search for the Weasleys. A sudden, thundering applause startled hm. All of the occupants of the war-torn hall were clapping for him.

Through the midst of this noise, while blushing furiously, Harry located the swarm of red hair that meant his adopted family. He grinned at his two best friends, and grieved for Fred. After many minutes of remembrance of all those dead, the reconstruction started.

Before the rebuilding was too far underway, Harry found Ginny and pulled her aside. Then, he told her the whole story of what had happened during the horcrux hunt. By the time he was done, she had tears shining in her eyes. "Ginny, I love you more than anything in the world. Being without you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Gin-" here Harry was interrupted by Ginny's lips on his. They were kissing, and it was better than any other kiss the two shared. It spoke of happiness, love, sadness and grief. But most of all, it spoke of a new start.

A/N: Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said that I was going to update this more frequently than Prince Charming. I've just been super swamped with school, we have test after test… **

**But, without further ado, Chapter 2 of Happy Endings!**

**Disclaimer: I love puppies. And unicorns. And chocolate factories. And Harry Potter. But guess what? I own none of the above **

****

Ron and Hermione: Every Rose has her thorns

Ron was in the kitchen, eating. He was always eating. While the-man-with-the-bottomless-stomach gulped blueberry muffins, he watched his lovely daughter Rose. She was just like him, he mused. Same color hair, same eyes, same nose. Smiling to himself, he picked up _The Daily Prophet_. Ginny and Harry were on the front page again. Smiling next to them were Teddy Remus Lupin, James Sirius Potter, and Albus Severus Potter. Whenever Ron recalled the name of his nephew he chuckled. He'd never understand why Harry and Ginny named their child Albus Severus. Honestly, were they praying that he'd be teased in school?

Still smiling, he went to fix a cup of coffee. Hermione was at the Ministry early working on a house elf equality project. She was the one that usually made his coffee. Ron would never really understand these muggle inventions. He poured the boiling water in like Hermione usually did and waited.

Ten minutes later, Ron was impatient. He leaned over the machine, holding his wand and muttering spells. All of a sudden- BOOM. The coffee exploded in his face. "BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted. Cursing under his breath, he muttered a few cleaning and healing spells. There was silence for a second. Then- "b'woody heww!" Ron turned to his daughter, aghast. "What did you say, Rosie?" "B'woody Heww!"

Ron tried all day to get Rose to stop. "Say mama Rosie! Say dada! Please, honey, mommy will kill me if she knows those were your first words." It was no use. Rose, delighted with her newfound power, continued with "b'woody heww" until 6:00, when Hermione was set to return home.

Ron heard the sound of the Floo coming to life. Throwing one last pleading glance at Rose, he went to greet his lovely wife. "Hello darling, you look lovely." Naturally, Hermione was suspicious. "What did you do?" she said, sighing. "Er-nothing, dear. Can't I compliment my wonderful wife?"

Hermione shook her head and headed into the kitchen, where Rose was. Smiling, she picked her up. "Hello Rosie Posie! Mama missed you!" Rose seemed to give Ron a devilish smirk over her mother's shoulder. "B'woody Heww!" Hermione froze. Then- "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Needless to say, Ron slept on the couch for the next few weeks.

Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

**A/N: How'd you guys like it? This chapter's a bit funnier than the last one. I'd like to say, happy May 2****nd****! Probably the second biggest day in Potter history, besides October 31****st****. **


End file.
